Splatoon: Tide Rise
Splatoon 5, also known as''' Splatoon: Tide Rise', is the fifth installment of the Splatoon series and takes place after the events of Splatoon X. It was released for the Nintendo Wave. Plot Story Mode The player moves to Inkopolis City, which is the "hottest" place for Inklings and others to hang out and play Turf Wars at. Hero Mode Octo Expansion 4 Jelly Expansion 3 Salmon Expansion 2 Dolphin Expansion Characters There are many returning characters from the previous Splatoon games. Characters marked in italics are new characters. Main Playable * Inkling * Octoling * Jellyling * Salmonling * ''Dolphinling * Squid Sisters - The Squid Sisters are a worldwide-sensation pop duo who broadcasted Inkopolis News in Splatoon. In Hero Mode, Callie will help the player while Marie gets kidnapped and brainwashed by DJ Octavio. ** Callie ** Marie * Off the Hook - Off the Hook is a pop/rap duo who broadcasted Inkopolis News in Splatoon 2. Pearl will help the player while Marina gets kidnapped and brainwashed by Commander Tartar. ** Pearl (Agent 5) ** Marina (Agent 6) * Sakamoto - Sakamoto is a K-pop trio who broadcasted Inkopolis News in Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge. ** Itsumi ** Kasumi ** Honami * Sushi Boys - The Sushi Boys are a pop/rap duo who broadcasted Inkopolis News in Splatoon X. In Salmon Expansion, Choki will help the player while Daiki will get kidnapped and brainwashed. ** Choki ** Daiki * Heat Risers - The Heat Risers are a Salmonling rock group who are currently taking Inkopolis' music charts by storm and are the Sushi Boys' replacements for broadcasters of Inkopolis News. Their catchphrase is, "Turn up the heat!". They replaced the Sushi Boys in news broadcasting for Inkopolis and Splatfest News. ** Sasha - Sasha is a Salmonling who is the lead singer of Heat Risers. She is also chatty who likes to talk a lot. ** Imi - Imi is a Salmonling who is the lead guitarist of Heat Risers. She is shy and does not talk as much. * Cap'n Cuttlefish (Agent 0) - Cap'n Cuttlefish is an elderly Inkling who will help the player in the Dolphin Expansion of Splatoon: Tide Rise. * Sailor Kelp - Sailor Kelp is an elderly Octoling who is a good friend of Cap'n Cuttlefish after the Great Turf War. He will help the player in the Jelly Expansion. Bosses * DJ Octavio - DJ Octavio is the final boss of Story Mode, who has kidnapped Marie and has also brainwashed her. * Commander Tartar - The final boss of Octo Expansion 2, who kidnapped and brainwashed Marina. * The final boss of Jelly Expansion 3. * DJ V-Shade - The final boss of Salmon Expansion 2, who kidnapped and brainwashed Daiki. * Commander Octaria- Commander Octaria is the final boss of Dolphin Expansion. She is also DJ Octavio's slightly younger cousin. Referees * Judd - Judd is the main referee for the Turf Wars. * Li'l Judd - Li'l Judd is a cat who is smaller than Judd and is also a main referee for the Turf Wars. He roots for the Good Teams. * Big Judd - Big Judd is a cat who is much bigger than Judd and is a main referee for the Turf Wars. He roots for the Bad Teams. * Tiny Li'l Judd- Tiny Li'l Judd is a cat who is much smaller than Li'l Judd and is a main referee for the Splatfest Turf Wars. He roots for the Good Teams. * Huge Big Judd - Huge Big Judd is a cat who is much bigger than Big Judd and is a main refree of the Splatfest Turf Wars. He roots for the Bad Teams. Shopkeepers * Sheldon - Sheldon is the owner of Ammo Knights, a weapons store. * Crusty Sean - Crusty Sean is a prawn who runs the Food Truck. * Trusty Shawn - Trusty Shawn is a lobster who owns the shoe store, Shella Fresh Plus. * Beaker- Beaker is a pelican who owns the headgear store, Pelican Head. NPCs Other Weapons Splatoon: Tide Rise/Weapons Splatfests The Heat Risers are the hosts of the Splatfests. Main Article: Splatoon: Tide Rise/Splatfests Quotes Splatoon: Tide Rise/Quotes Trivia Category:Splatoon series